


Christmas Chaos

by DinoRoar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, George Weasley is a Good Boyfriend, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Pet Names, Post-Hogwarts, Raising Teddy Lupin, Romance, Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoRoar/pseuds/DinoRoar
Summary: George is late, the tree's wonky, the biscuits have burnt and Harry is stressed. What's Christmas without a little chaos?
Relationships: Harry Potter/George Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Christmas Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thealmostrhetoricalquestion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealmostrhetoricalquestion/gifts).



> Finally got around to posting this over here! This is just a little fic I wrote for Secret Santa and really enjoyed, so I hope you all do too!

"Teddy, do you want to grab the tinsel for me please?" Harry called across the room, his voice muffled as he struggled to adjust the positioning of the tree. Once again they had gone rather large, outrageous really. The tree was over six feet tall and wider than it had any reason to be, and Harry hadn't been prepared for the struggle of maneuvering it into the living room by himself. Sparing a quick glance at the clock, he knew that there was no way George was going to be home on time. It was already six thirty, and he was supposed to be home by six, although Harry expected nothing less from his chaotic boyfriend.

"Uncle George is getting us new tinsel Uncle Harry, he said he'd get us orange and purple ones this year," Teddy corrected him from across the room, watching as Harry continued to fuss with the tree.

"Of course he did, because orange and purple are so bloody festive," Harry murmured under his breath. "Okay then, how about you start untangling the lights instead? We can wait for Uncle George to get here before we do the proper decorating, how does that sound?"

"Okay Uncle Harry!" He could hear his godson moving further away, as he ran off to collect the tangled ball of Christmas lights Harry vaguely remembered shoving into a random box last January. "Don't forget we still have to make biscuits today, I need to take them to school with me tomorrow."

Harry groaned, smacking his forehead against the rough and spiky branches of the heavy tree. He had completely forgotten about the bloody cookies that needed to be made for tomorrow, something that he really should have started earlier on, but he'd promised Teddy they would put up the tree that day, which had really monopolized his attention and time.

"George, now would be a really good time for you to appear out of thin air please."

~oOo~

It was a quarter to eight and George still wasn't home.

Harry had finally decided on a place for the Christmas tree, and now it was leaning shakily against the wall (not quite stable as he'd forgotten to grab a stand for it while they were out). Lights were strewn across the carpeted floors in a giant tangle of wires and bulbs, neither Harry nor Teddy had been able to unwind the mess. Smoke slowly filtered through the living room, forming a hazy mist as it seeped in from the kitchen, accompanied by the smell of burning biscuits and the irritating beeping of the fire alarm.

"Merlin's saggy balls! Why is nothing going right this evening?" He grumbled, rushing down the stairs and towards the burning baked goods. His t-shirt was soaked through with water, while bubbles coated his hair as he moved at a frantic pace. Bathing Teddy had never been an easy task, but he was never usually so full of energy.

Tugging the tray of burnt biscuits out of the oven, Harry sighed as he lent against the cupboards. It was too late to make another batch now, and Harry knew Teddy wouldn't be happy that he'd miss getting to decorate the biscuits with icing and sprinkles. Harry would have to bake them later and ice them in the morning if there was any hope of Teddy having something to take with him come morning.

Trudging back up the stairs and towards his godson, Harry knew that the giggles of laughter he could hear would soon transition into wailing cries and tears. His only hope was promising multiple bedtime stories, and possibly a sneaky cupcake before bed, something he definitely wouldn't be telling Andromeda when he saw her next.

~oOo~

The fireplace roared to life as the tall ginger stepped out of the flames. Moving into the living room, he paused and his eyes widened as he took in the state of his boyfriends house. George had never seen it like this before, sure sometimes it was a little messy as a consequence of their active lifestyles and their many adventures with Teddy, but it never looked as if a bomb had gone off inside. Now though, there were decorations sprawled across the entire room, the faint lingering smell of burnt biscuits wafted through the room as George tilted his head to gaze at the gigantic Christmas tree propped up against the wall. It was definitely wonky.

Glancing at the clock, he shrugged off his jacket, draping it across the chair in the corner as he took in the full picture of what had clearly been a hectic day for Harry. Out of the corner of his eye he clocked the man in question curled up and asleep on the sofa, clutched in his hands was a stocking and a needle, a pool of thread at his side. Everything seemed to come together, and the man let out a little sigh and a soft chuckle, picking up a discarded blanket from the floor and laying it over Harry's sleeping form.

Rolling up his sleeves he glanced around the room one more time, assessing the severity of the situation, before heading towards the pile of tangled lights forming a death trap on the floor. That seemed like a good place to start.

~oOo~

Harry awoke to the smell of bacon. He had been sure that there wasn't any in the fridge when he made biscuits the night before. At that thought he shot upright, a blanket he didn't remember cocooning himself in slipping off his shoulders as he rushed to push himself off the sofa and hurry into the kitchen. In all of the drama of yesterday evening, the tantrums, the crying and the bloody biscuits burning, Harry had forgotten to make another batch for Teddy to take to school. Now his godson was going to be the only child without a baked treat for the class Christmas party.

That just wouldn't do, there was no way Teddy was going to miss out on such a thing. They'd just have to leave a little earlier, and stop off at the shops or the bakery on the way to school. Harry was sure that if they left soon, there would be just enough time to stop by the bakery near the Muggle primary school Teddy attended. He sorely regretted not taking Molly Weasley up on her offer to help with the biscuits now though, she would be impressed when she found out he resorted to buying the sweet treats.

"Teddy! We need to leave…" Harry trailed off as he rounded the corner of the kitchen door, startled to see a head of vibrant ginger hair bent over the stove. "George? When did you get home?"

"Last night love, I got a bit held up at the shop, someone let the Pygmy Puffs loose," he explained, grinning away as he added bacon and eggs to the plates warming in the oven. "By the time I got home you were fast asleep on the sofa clutching that stocking in your hands."

"Oh Merlin the stocking! I didn't finish sewing it up, Teddy's going to be heartbroken," Harry swiped a hand over his eyes in frustration, just another thing to add to the list of uncompleted tasks.

"Don't worry about it Harry, I sewed it back together before I went to bed, it was an easy fix." George soothed. "I also baked a new batch of biscuits and untangled the heaping mess of lights I almost tripped over."

"Oh George," Harry murmured softly, knowing how much of a mess the house had been, and yet his exhausted boyfriend had stayed up until Merlin knew what time to clean up after him. "You didn't have to do that, I'd have gotten around to it at some point."

"I know I didn't have to do it Harry, but we're a team," he reassured, moving to stand closer to his boyfriend while placing a reassuring hand to his cheek. "You didn't have to try and take on everything in one day by yourself. I'm here, and we can work together."

"You know George, you can be really sweet sometimes," Harry teased, leaning into his touch, relieved and reassured that once again his boyfriend was there to make sure he didn't lose his head from stress.

"Mum would argue with you on that one," he grinned before leaning closer, their foreheads brushing together. "By the way love, did you not notice how wonky that tree was when you put it up?"


End file.
